Imperium's Decay
by Tomorrow's Eden
Summary: The world is split into three states, each with its own set of beliefs. The balance of power is shifting as the Holy Britannian Empire, built upon the theories of Darwinism and survival of the fittest successfully invades and occupies Japan. A disgraced prince returns, fueled by his unfettered vengeance. What lies ahead of the world when a single man undertakes this new destiny?
1. Ascent

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass and its characters.

* * *

_**Tokyo Developmental Zone, Area 11, Holy Britannian Empire**_

_**January 17, 2011 atb**_

Lelouch vi Britannia wasn't accustomed to this kind of life, the kind that involves strenuous physical exertion, the kind that tested one's survival skills and especially the kind wherein several MI6 agents hunted one's head. Although this was the flow of his thoughts ever since Japan surrendered to Britannia more than a month ago, the fact that he is still breathing at this very moment attests to the opposite.

After the initial strategic bombings that spearheaded the preemptive strike of the empire against Japan, most, if not all of the Japanese military's pre-war zeal was vanquished. The fact that Britannia launched a thousand sub-sonic aircraft and dropped tons and tons of ordnance against major cities and military installations undeterred quickly snapped any pretentious belief that the Japanese can hold out against a major armed movement. The rest of the world watched as one of the few countries which can match the empire in terms of technology fell within a month of campaign and all its vital sakuradite resource taken in as the spoils.

Lelouch thought that that would be the case long before the war was fought. Although still premature, his mind is one of the sharpest in Britannia's imperial family and all his inferences on how the war would go in case it happened was entirely spot on when it did actually occur. What he couldn't predict so well was the fact that he and his sister, Nunnally would be getting a front seat when it all happened. As keen a person as Lelouch was, certain events that defy logical expectations certainly do occur. One such event was the death of his mother, Lady Marianne.

That night that killed his mother and crippled and blinded his sister has left a deep scar in his heart. He genuinely asked himself later that evening if he was having a nightmare and if so, wished that he would like to wake up. Being the realist he is, asking about nightmares and dreams, the inability to distinguish fantasy from reality certainly seemed so out of place for him. Although he couldn't help it at the time, as the shock of the events led him to dip in between the surreal and real and as such he lost the ability that made him a prodigious child in that only night, the ability to think clearly in any and all situations.

Brought on by his horrendous experience, his thoughts were consumed of vile hatred that evening and Lelouch, at age ten, confronted arguably the most powerful person in the world, his father, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia and demanded that justice be served. He rattled on how the most secure place in the world be infiltrated by the supposed terrorist that had done the misdeed against his family. The Emperor didn't even bat an eye and instead banished him along with his sister to the island nation of Japan as political tools to appease the growing apprehension in the country supplying Britannia with sakuradite. A few weeks later the empire invaded Japan.

Now here he was, in the wake of six dead MI6 agents at a backward alley with a smoking 9 mm pistol in his hand. Lelouch thought of what to do next, he was separated from Nunnally and Suzaku a few days ago as he tried to draw the attention of their pursuers away from the two of them and it worked. Even though he was deeply worried about his younger sister, he trusted Suzaku enough to know that he'll protect Nunnally no matter what and besides he had already planned out their rendezvous in case such a thing happened.

A few minutes of sprinting brought him to the scheduled point that Suzaku and he had conferred about. Lelouch had been running around these past few days in circles to confuse the MI6 although he kept his distance from the rendezvous point relatively the same all throughout. Now that the threats are gone, it's time to meet up with the two.

He looked around the corner of the road where they were supposed to meet, no one was there. Lelouch had set a time limit as to their rendezvous, when the other wasn't there by an hour and a half from the set time then that signaled that there is something wrong. They were supposed to meet at this exact moment, four pm, now he just had to wait and hopefully just until before dusk.

_What's taking them so long? Even though Suzaku's just a child, I think that he wouldn't get caught that easily even with Nunnally tagging along. I even gave him a gun just to be sure. _Just as Lelouch was thinking this, the people that he had been waiting for finally showed their faces. He rushed to the sleeping Nunnally and his protector but was surprised to find a sullen look on Suzaku's face which was very out of character for him. Before he can decipher anything of the situation however, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and they were surrounded by men in Britannian military uniforms.

"Let me go you fucking bastard. Let me go!" Lelouch shouted in rage and scrambled to break free but with no success.

"Your Highness, please remain calm." A stern voice, a familiar stern voice warned him. He wracked his brain to remember the identity of the voice but resigned himself to be calm so that the offender may introduce himself. Then maybe he can find a chance to…

"It's me your Highness, it's me, James." Lelouch's head flipped towards his back to see if the man was really Col. James Stadtfeld, one of the few decent people in the Imperial Army that he trusts. There was no shadow of a doubt, it was a friendly face. After ascertaining that the young man was indeed calmed, James released his hold on Lelouch.

"I see. So you've been part of the invasion force. I can't believe that the elite 76th Imperial Mechanized Battalion would be sent here. Apparently _Wolfgang _has lost his touch if you guys aren't needed in North Africa." He chided as he fixed his posture. Everyone in Britannia knew of the exploits of the 76th in the fight against the EU, especially in one of the toughest theatres of the war, the North African front wherein they went head to head against the elite of the euros, the 101st EU Combined Legion headed by the famous strategic mind, Brigadier General Anthony Wolf aka _Wolfgang._

"That mutt really gave us a lot of trouble but we managed to push them out of Tunisia at least. I do hope he doesn't call in more hounds from Geneva." James chided in return.

"So, what of this latest incursion? Has Britannia finally felt the pressure to directly take control of all the sakuradite? How ridiculous." Lelouch asked in annoyance.

"Prince Schneizel actually recommended to the Emperor that he take control of the diplomacy here directly before the war but his Majesty rejected it. His Majesty seems adamant on bloodshed." James explained.

"It's funny actually, sakuradite aside, if he wanted me dead he could've just killed me when I was still at Aries, he didn't actually need me to kill these many people." Lelouch smirked at the direction of the alley where he killed those MI6 agents. James looked at the young prince with both pity and fear. Those eyes that once shined with liveliness and fulfillment were now replaced by anger and resentment.

"I was sent here by his Majesty in order to retrieve you and your sister. He said that the test is over and you have passed." James said blankly as he gritted his teeth at such cruelty.

"I have killed exactly fifty MI6 special agents and that is the prerequisite to pass and to return? That man must be joking." Lelouch mirthlessly laughed yet he cannot stop tears streaking from his eyes. _What kind of man would send his children to a warzone just to test them? What kind of world does he live in? _Despite the unfathomable rage that he felt, he still he couldn't keep the relief from showing on his face. He was glad that Nunnally may finally be safe.

"What are your plans now Suzaku? We could arrange for you to accompany me to the mainland, although this may sound ludicrous coming from me, a prince from your oppressors." He told the boy while he was fixing himself from his earlier outburst.

"So you really are going back, I thought you hated it there." Suzaku replied with a sad smile.

"I did and I still do however if it will grant Nunnally any semblance of a peaceful life, I'll gladly take it even if it means having that _man_ back in our lives." Lelouch said matter of factly, whilst glancing towards the young girl resting at Suzaku's back.

"I don't know… I don't know what to do. I've got nowhere to go now…" Suzaku tearfully cried. Lelouch realized that his friend has been holding it in ever since that _day _and now it finally broke through.

"Let's go." Lelouch's words halted Suzaku's downpour of emotion. He understood. Their quest has finally begun.

_ o _

_**Aries Villa, Holy Imperial City of Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**_

_**January 18, 2011 atb**_

"It looks good on you although I don't think white's your color." Milly Ashford told Lelouch as she barged through his room while he was fixing the creases in his noble prince ensemble.

"I don't believe I allowed children to come in here so seamlessly." Lelouch chided his eccentric friend.

"That's mean Lulu, I'm eleven and you're just ten! That means I'm older and more mature than you are!" Milly cried out in protest.

"I see, more mature, huh. Still, it was good to see you again Milly. I never thought that I'd be back at this place." A sad smile crept into his lips. A mere day after his return, he was once again back into the place where he spent most of his young life in, Aries Villa, a place that holds most of his memories, both the good and the bad. And now, he's once again speaking to Milly, one of the regular visitors of this place and his closest friend outside of blood before he met Suzaku.

"I also thought that I wouldn't come back here you know. You've heard, haven't you? We were lucky that he still finds use for us." Milly spoke solemnly. Lelouch's eye widened for a bit. He hadn't anticipated that she would respond this way, back then she would just push through with her blind cheerfulness. Apparently more mature was correct.

"Lelouch! It's time to go! You're going to be late!" A young boy's voice can be heard coming from downstairs. Lelouch knew exactly who was calling him but his companion however had no idea and thus her curiosity piqued, she decided to confront the owner of the voice.

"Wait Milly! Don't do anything stupid! I said wait!" Lelouch called out yet only got air as a response. He hurried after her only to find that the interrogation has begun.

"Oh ho. Who do we have here? A boy, an oriental boy, a number, am I correct? Judging from your acquaintanceship with Lulu, you must be an eleven and from a family in government service. So, what are you doing here eleven boy?" Milly's deductive skills were pretty impressive were it not used for less graceful purposes. Suzaku reflexively clenched his fist. As much as he believed in using the system to achieve a change from within, he's still Japanese and to deal with such blatant derogation this early in his stay here. He wondered just how long his patience could last or if it could at all.

Lelouch got to the scene and heard most of what Milly had just said. He gritted his teeth. As much as he was grateful to see his childhood friend again, he cannot condone what she just said and to his best friend too.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A deep voice filled with darkness came out of his mouth. His eyes were like daggers that pierced through Milly. She didn't know what to make of it at first as she didn't even know that Lelouch had this side to him. Usually he's so calm and composed even when he finds the situation unfavorable. The rage in his eyes was something she had never seen before. When it finally sank in, she found herself shaking and her knees started buckling. Even though she was only eleven years old and Lelouch just ten, life in the palace gave them wisdom beyond their years. For her to be terrified after just a few words. W_hat happened to him?_

Milly's stance gave way and she toppled. Her mind filled with nothing but fear. She wondered what pushed her closest friend to be like this. As she fell, she didn't even convey any intention of balancing herself, the shock must've been too much. After all, at the end of the day, she's still a child.

Arms enveloped around her body that stopped her freefall.

"I'm sorry Milly, I was too much, wasn't I? It's just that I get a little bit out of control when it comes to things like that." Lelouch whispered near her ear as he held her still. She began to whimper yet a smile still formed itself on her face, having seen that, Lelouch broke out into a smile of his own.

"You call that little? You meanie." Milly chuckled while getting herself proper.

_ o _

_**Pendragon Imperial Palace, Holy Imperial City of Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**_

_**January 18, 2011 atb**_

Lelouch stared at the massive double door leading to the throne room. Its majestic granite ornaments a relic of the mighty Arthurian fortress city of Camelot, the lion and the snake, strikes doubt into any who set foot here. It's only been a few months ago when he was here and yet the emotion that he carries are completely different. The rage that had ensued from his tragic experience alongside the fear and paranoia for his and his sister's life had dragged him into a careless and demeaning outburst in front of the most powerful man in the world. This time around though, what he brought with him is the calculating anger that fueled him together with a certain calm assuage. This time he was ready.

"Is that really you? Lulu!" As Lelouch was readying himself to face that _man_ once again a certain female voice came echoing through his ears, he looked to its direction and found a tall woman with more than ample appeal and noble attire. Her cloak carries gold ornaments on top of purple colored base that extends to the back of her feet. The distinct designs meant she was of a very high status within the empire and she was, as she's a member of the Knights of the Round, the emperor's personal military institution of highly talented warriors and generals.

"Again with that _Lulu_, even Milly uses it so much now. Such a pain and it's all because you just had to have a cute little nickname for every one of your toys, Nonette." Lelouch stammered in annoyance.

"Who the hell cares about that! I'm just glad you're safe!" Nonette Enneagram ran towards him and enveloped him in a tight hug whilst tears were streaking from her eyes as she wailed onto his tiny body. Lelouch subtly returned the hug back as he was also glad to see one of his closest friends and ally to be doing well.

"Well look at this, if anyone sees you right now, no one would ever believe that you're the Knight of Nine and the one responsible for _The_ _Incident_." The Pyongyang Incident or more aptly known as _The_ _Incident_ is a tactical counterintelligence infiltration mission at the city of Pyongyang in Korea carried out by the Holy Britannian Empire against the Chinese Federation to recover certain military secrets that the Master Chinese special agent Lu Xiao stumbled upon when he penetrated the Imperial Naval base, Hadrian's Bastion in New York. What made _The Incident _what it is was the fact that Emperor issued immediate action to recover any and all data stolen which was rare for the usually composed head of the nation and the fact that only a single person was to go and execute the mission. It was a top secret mission yet when the dust cleared, due to leaks in the information, intended subtle military propaganda or something else entirely, every single Britannian military personnel have heard of the person who successfully carried out the supposed one-man suicide mission behind enemy lines. The person that Lelouch was currently cradling is the one responsible for such an enormous feat.

Lelouch continued to hold the much older Nonette until she was able to calm down. It made him truly happy to see that she cares so much about his wellbeing that she'd show her vulnerability to him like this, not that he'd ever tell her that though.

"I'm such a crybaby aren't I? It's hard to believe that I'd get this high up with me being like this." Nonette jokingly remarked as she fixed herself decent.

"You're only like that for me and Cornelia right? I wonder what I had done to deserve such concern from the Knight of Nine." Lelouch amusedly rebutted back yet was surprised to see that sad, regretting look forming on Nonette's face.

"I'm sorry Lulu, if I had just followed you to Japan back then, then you wouldn't have had to face all that. I'm so sorry..." Nonette gritted her teeth as she expressed all of the guilt and anguish that she'd been feeling all this time since Lelouch's departure. Lelouch returned with a gentle look in his eyes, usually just reserved for his little sister.

"It's not your fault. I asked you to stay remember? I'd told you I'd need allies once again when I return and here I am. What's important is I'm here and so are you." Lelouch saw Nonette's face brighten as he said this and as such heaved a sigh of relief.

"What's this? Flirting with someone almost double your age? Aren't you a bit ambitious Lulu?" Nonette chuckled as she teased the young boy apparently already recovered from her earlier slump.

"I guess you're fine now if you could say that wholeheartedly Nonee." Lelouch stammered back with a playful wink. The Knight of Nine, a warrior among warriors couldn't help but blush at the moniker.

"Well I guess I'm going now. I need to ask him a favor." He earned an earnest smile from her before the massive double doors opened.

_o_

_**Holy Britannian Empire Throne Room, Holy Imperial City of Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**_

_**January 18, 2011 atb**_

The center of the world, where everything began and would most likely end is where Lelouch is now. This huge room decorated with the timeless artifacts smuggled from Buckingham Palace when Napoleon invaded along with the collected antiques for over a couple of millennia of Britannian expansive policy stands as the final bastion of empire. One couldn't help but marvel at the grandeur of the place. The windows were stained glass that were said to be the same windows that the legendary king of olden Britannia, Arthur Pendragon once looked out of. The tapestry that covered the walls were the ones that Queen Elizabeth I herself picked out to welcome her guests back in the 16th century. Even recent additions to the room spoke volumes of elegance such as delicately crafted chandeliers that was once a fixture from the Hermitage in St. Petersburg. Lelouch however, was for the most part unimpressed. In addition to having frequented here when he was still originally residing in Pendragon, he had little to no interest of the arts and is instead focused solely on the primary resident of the room.

"Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince, returning from his tenure in Area 11." A throne guard announces Lelouch's arrival and instantly all eyes were glued to the ten year old boy. Most of the royalty were gathered here to peek at his arrival after rumors of his return from Area 11 and his visit to the emperor found their ears. Some watched Lelouch with neutral scrutiny whereas most were viewing him with disdain. Their murmurs evidently heard in such closed space only carry insults and ridicule. He is after all, the late empress' son, a fruit of a commoner. He paid no heed to them unlike his first visit a few months back when he gave them his equal animosity. Lelouch instead turned his young face towards the throne to take a look at the amused face his father was giving off. A seething anger was building up inside him yet he tamed such emotion and maintained a calm demeanor as he approached the seat of the world.

"I have returned, your Majesty. Faced with hells away from my sheltered upbringing, I bring news of victory from your trials." He spoke confidently as he kneeled in front of the emperor. Charles zi Britannia mirthlessly laughed with his deep bellows that ceased most of the murmuring going on inside the room. The emperor was clearly finding enjoyment at Lelouch's display.

"The arrogant fool has returned and what he is now, I would like to see. Well done. I take it you are seeking reward for these accomplishments?" Lelouch squinted his eyes on that. This was his chance.

"I have accomplished nothing your Majesty. I have brought no land, no wealth, and no prestige to your name and your empire. What I bring today is only myself and my intent to do so accomplish such by your name and by Britannia." He declared as astutely as he can possibly can.

"Oh. Very well and how do you propose to do so?" The emperor grinned, his interest certainly piqued.

"I would like to join the Imperial Army." The young prince declared while sporting a grin of his own.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It's my first time writing a story and I hope it is somewhat to your liking. I have no prior experience therefore the structure might not be that well laid out. So anyway, I would certainly strive to improve as I go on. I appreciate any and all criticisms to make the best out of my story and concept.

Now then, on to the story itself. This is a Code Geass Alternate Universe story as where Lelouch was found prematurely by Britannia in Area 11 months after the successful invasion of Japan. So yes, he stays as a prince. I know this concept is widely used but I'm thinking of certain elements that could make this story standout from the rest of the _Lelouch stays as prince dynamic_. So I hope some of you are still tuned in by then.

What I disliked in the original show was that the Holy Britannian Empire along with Zero's UFN seemed to be on full hacks in terms of their ability to project their power on the world and thereby relegated the role of the European Union and the Chinese Federation to very incompetent fodder states. In this story, I've decided that they would not be handicapped by the empire technologically, culturally and socially to give the impression that the world is truly up for grabs. All of them would be trying as closely as they can to be ideal states following their own set of ideological tenets.

I'm sorry for the short length but since this is only an introduction and I am still testing the waters after all, I believe I can be forgiven. Next chapter would certainly be longer. Until next time._  
_

**EDIT: **Date's fixed. Sorry guys, the excitement got the better of me. Thanks for pointing that out.

**Next chapter:** Royal Military Academy, West Point


	2. Royal Military Academy, West Point

**_West Point Royal Military Academy, New York, Holy Britannian Empire_**

**_March 3, 2011 atb_**

It was four in the morning and all the military cadets have woken up. It was just about time for morning drills and all of them have lined up at the grounds. Standing at attention, Suzaku Kururugi looked dead straight ahead as he waited for his squad's drill instructor to reach his position and conduct routine attire check. When he finally reached him, Suzaku realized that one of his boots' shoelaces was not tied correctly and as such he got an earful along with joint punishment for his entire squad, two hundred push-ups.

Mutters from his squad mates can be heard as they readied themselves for the punishment. Attached to most common slurs were _eleven _and _number_ which in fact were quite the norm for this part of the world_._ He was quiteused to such treatment as for the past month he had been here to accompany Lelouch's entry to the Imperial Army. That being said, he hasn't seen him this whole time. In the beginning, most of his squad mates downright abused him both verbally and physically. He endured each and every one of those assaults and due in part to the instructor's staunch policy of discipline and equality such things had been occurring less and less nowadays. Suzaku in fact found it strange that in a blatantly racial society such as Britannia and in extension its military, he had been given the privilege to be instructed by a fairly just officer. He had an inkling that it was because of Lelouch's influence. Suzaku made a mental note to thank him for that later.

Suzaku was only eleven years of age but due to a state of war, elite children of the minimum age of twelve can sign up voluntarily for military training, this is of course with consent from both the child's guardian and the child himself. Accompanying such legalities were a physical examination as well as a written exam and a psychological exam. Obviously Suzaku didn't cut the age requirement and although his physical was top of the class, his written exam didn't exactly qualify him to attend West Point's elite military program. Although, being as close to a member of the royal family as he is, most criteria were overlooked. This in turn earned him the scorn of much of his squad mates of which ironically most of them are also nobles recommended by royalty.

After the joint punishment, they proceeded to do warm-up exercises, drill exercises and then commenced to hand-to-hand fighting spars. For the past month each of them were introduced to a variety of martial arts from boxing, _Sambo_ to _Karate_ and even _Eskrima_ and each martial arts instructor was provided by the Imperial Army with the goal of attuning one's self to a suitable fighting style, they are trained to be elites after all. It was their own responsibility however to hone their own unique way of fighting. Suzaku, having been trained in the martial arts ever since he could accommodate walking has no qualms about this fact.

The instructor called for him as he was up and pitted against him was a tall blonde Britannian of similar age. He observed his opponent across from him. Based on his stance Suzaku believed that he was a boxer. When the instructor signaled the fight to begin, his opponent immediately took the initiative and closed the distance between them. He dodged the enemy's right straight whilst ducking and unleashed a closed-fist strike right into his opponent's chest. Unable to flexibly move his body out of the way due to his initial strive, his opponent caught most of the blow and flung a good foot back. Amidst regaining his balance, the Britannian boy failed to notice right until the last second that Suzaku had already launched his body into the air and has contorted his body for a spinning kick directed at the left side of his head. He reflexively blocked the kick with his left arm but Suzaku's momentum was too much and his body was thrown to the ground. The match was finished in seconds. At that the instructor called a stoppage. Contemptuous looks converged on Suzaku but among these was a gaze that he had never felt from anyone besides Lelouch, not even once, since stepping foot in the Britannian mainland. When Suzaku directed his gaze towards his downed opponent, what he saw was a look of respect.

"That was a good kick. If I hadn't blocked it with my arm I would've been knocked out cold." The blonde Britannian snickered while rubbing his left arm.

Suzaku didn't know how to react. As for the past month, no one has ever really made a concerted effort to speak with him. All he could do was to stare in surprise.

"Hey, isn't it common courtesy to help your sparring partner up after an exercise?" Suzaku stared at the offered hand before finally noticing the need to yank the lad up.

"Thanks buddy. Just out of curiosity, what do you guys like to be called, numbers? elevens? orientals? Oh, the name's Gino by the way, Gino Weinberg." Suzaku's face formed a puzzled look as he stared at the wide grin of the boy named Gino.

_o_

**_Hadrian's Bastion, New York City, Holy Britannian Empire_**

**_March 3, 2011 atb_**

At the southern half of Manhattan lies Hadrian's Bastion, once the center of Dutch settlement in the area in the 17th century, is now the largest naval base in the western coast of the Britannian mainland and the primary portal of Britannian naval power towards Europe. In this large military complex, complete with outwardly radiating sets of defensive walls of interlocking plates and strategic gun emplacements, lies the largest dry-docks in the world along with its multitudes of piers and aircraft hangars that is said to support up to a hundred ships along with twice that number for aircraft. There is also a garrison here of about fifty RPI-11 Glasgow Knightmare Frames, the newest weapons of the empire that found its first use in the Second Pacific War, helping force Japan's capitulation.

And along one of this base's hangars, a single VTOL aircraft was currently undertaking landing procedures this late morning. Inside the aircraft's comfortable cabin, a certain seated prince seems restless as he tries but ultimately fails to remove the arms of a certain woman enveloped around him.

"I always fail to fully understand the reason why you cling to me too much each and every time we meet Nonette." Lelouch sighed as he finally removed Nonette's right arm from his shoulders.

"And I always fail to fully understand the reason why you continue to resist when in fact you are privileged enough to be cradled each and every time by such a wonderful young lady as I am." Nonette made an amused smile. She seems to delight in taking part in these light banters with him. Well to a certain degree, he does as well. It's yet another one of Lelouch's thoughts that would never see the light of day.

"I give up. It seems that whatever I do, nothing can stop you from getting your way. This only enforces Cornelia's belief that the world should fear you. Either way, you shouldn't overdo it. We are guests after all." Lelouch spoke as if he was the older of the two. They weren't here just to fool around after all. There is in actuality a reason for their attendance inside this huge military complex.

For the young prince, it was a resolution made by the emperor after their bargaining session a while back about Lelouch's entry to Imperial army. It was decided that he would make a customary visit here once he's been settled in his temporary home at West Point RMA for his military training. The reason was to help boost the morale of the near-deployment personnel stationed here or so his father says. It was clear to him though that the presence of an arrogant ten year old couldn't possibly foster such a cause. If nothing else, Lelouch feels as though he was being baited by that man into something else, something that he currently has neither tools nor the manpower to pull through on. As much as he hated the man, he could attest to the emperor's keenness.

Nonette's presence however was solely for Lelouch. She even insisted on the emperor that she would be the young prince's bodyguard and mentor, of which the emperor assented. _Probably a favor for Pyongyang for some unseen stipulation._ That's what Lelouch thought as it was definitely bizarre for the Knight of Nine to entail something from that man.

After the VTOL landed, the two were treated to a standard welcoming by the base's military leadership. It was all clearly generic for the two as both of them were quite used to such situations. Tucked in between the usual though is something that they didn't quite expect.

"I heard that the bastion would be having a visitor today but I didn't expect that it'd be you Lelouch, and who's that with you? Someone unnecessary I believe." A familiar female voice found its way towards their ear. The newcomer caught the attention of everyone present, her purple ensemble greeting their eyes. The slender yet voluptuous shade of purple then proceeded to embrace the young Lelouch. It was Cornelia li Britannia, second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and newly appointed commander of the 80th Imperial Mechanized Battalion. It was _family_.

"Sister, what a pleasant surprise, it's good to see that you're doing so well. I thought you were at Abu Dhabi for talks with the Middle Eastern Federation?" Lelouch pointed out as the princess suddenly showed signs of unease.

"Well, about that… When news of your return reached us, brother Schneizel told me to… That's right! He told me to meet you at once to discuss with you on your plans for the future. Yes, that's it." Cornelia's face betrayed the real reason for her being here. That's right this was how she always was. It made Lelouch relieved to see that Cornelia hasn't changed that much even after the events of that _night_.

"I don't know about that but isn't it more important for you to be there with brother Schneizel than you being here with all your half-assed excuses just to make sure I'm alright?" Lelouch smirked. He relished being in this situation once again. Poking fun at Cornelia's ineptitude when it comes to showing what she felt has always made his day back then and it seems today's as good as any day to restart that habit.

"Wha– Whaat are you calling half-assed?!" Cornelia's wrinkled forehead and reddened cheeks earns a snicker from Nonette who was watching them amusedly while the rest of the observers don't seem to know what to make of the situation.

"Still, I'm happy to see you in person once again sister… Oh that's right, about Euphie… I would like for you to have a word with her, she seems unshakable in her refusal to see me and Nunnally." Lelouch earlier smile was replaced with a forlorn look as he spoke about Euphemia, another one of his half-sisters, another one of his _family_. Cornelia's downcast look seemed to indicate that she has the same concerns Lelouch had.

"I understand, I'll talk to her… Don't take it too hard Lelouch, it's not your fault." Cornelia's consoling words seemed to have hardly any effect on Lelouch as he remembers Nunnally's devastated expression when he told her that Euphemia refuses to see them. According to information he had gathered upon his return, the young princess took their sudden departure for Japan a few months back really hard. The aides at Rozen Villa, the li Britannia's residence, told him that the third princess denies any attempt at leaving her room and even declines to meet her mother.

"As much as I would prefer not to impose on your conversation, might I suggest we continue this for another time? Lulu and I are official guests here after all and it'd be too sad if all we remember on our visit are the lifeless faces of two royal siblings. So, why don't you show us around Nelly?" Sensing the dire turn of the conversation, Nonette chose to interlope. Her cheery disposition left no room for the gloomy mood to continue and cut right through the upsetting atmosphere. This was how Nonette always was, and both Lelouch and Cornelia were thankful that she's present in this situation.

"However Nelly, don't think that I've forgotten about that 'Someone unnecessary' crap you pulled early on. I think some punishment for my dear junior is in order?" Nonette's lighthearted yet ominous voice put a chill on everyone's spine. Cornelia was literally shaking in her boots. Lelouch, intrigued by his sister's behavior shifted his attention to her. He knew that the princess held an inherent terror against the Knight of the Round but still he couldn't help but wonder about what happened between them for her to be pushed into this state with just a simple threat. He suddenly had a premonition that this might be one of his longest days yet.

_o_

**_EU Central Strategic Planning Council Headquarters, Geneva, Switzerland, European Union_**

**_March 3, 222 R.C. (2011 atb)_**

The Palace of Nations in Geneva was constructed nearly a century ago to cradle the intergovernmental organization, the _League of Nations_. This colloquium of states' primary purpose was to encourage dialogue between the nations of the world and to bring about peaceful conclusions to any and all conflict. In the end though, after the events of the Russo-Britannian Wars and the First Pacific War, any intent on maintaining world stability and promoting exchange through diplomacy fell flat on its face and the defunct body became the last in many attempts to cultivate a peaceful world. In a fit of irony, this place that was once setting the stage for the liberty and the co-existence of nations is now one where wars and conflict originate from to protect the last vestige of that very same ideal. As after the First Pacific War, the location now houses the European Union's Central Strategic Planning Council or EU-CSPC, the body responsible for all the military planning and allocation of every member nations' state armies as well as its combined legions.

The largest expanse inside this building, home to the conference of each of the member nations' representatives to the EU-CSPC, is currently coated with a tense atmosphere. This was always the case ever since the _Oriental Incident_ as well as the subsequent commencement of the First EU-Britannian War a year back. This morning however the ambience seemed especially volatile.

"I don't think you quite understand the gravity of the situation General Renard. If we sit idly by and let the Britannians push us out of Libya, they may as well prance towards Cairo and there would be nothing we can do about it. Once they breach _Wolfgang_'s defense lines in Libya, we would lose our foothold in North Africa along with half of the Mediterranean." A balding grizzled man clad in a highly decorated _Bundeswehr _gray uniform dictated calmly but annoyingly to his colleague across the long table where they are currently seated.

"That's why you Germans always seem to lose your wars even though you're ahead of everyone else. You lack the resolve. Haven't we decided a _Europe first_ strategy? Or are you saying that we should leave Ukraine undefended? Those damn Euro-Britannians are knocking on our doorstep after all. If we reduce our defenses in the east any further then it'll just be a matter of time until they set foot inside _Vrai Europa._" The unamused middle aged man with thin blonde hair fitted in a khaki ensemble with a _kepi _retorted. This earned him a vicious glare from his German counterpart. The members of the room seemed at a loss for a moment until uncontrolled laughter started echoing all around them.

"This is one of the reasons why I always find the time to attend this conference. I don't want to miss even a single one of General Walter's collected shillyshally as well as General Renard's nonsensical nonsense. _Vrai Europa? _Seriously, you people complete my day." The youngest person in the room with her striking looks, long brown hair and shining green eyes conveyed her utter enjoyment of the situation.

"You seemed awfully happy for something as menial as them arguing. You don't seem to care enough about the dire straits we are in General Wellesley?" Another beautiful woman of similar age with shoulder length black hair and eerie amber eyes commented after seeing her fellow unabashed with hilarity. The two arguing old men that ceased their quarrel observed the current conversation and shared an ashamed expression.

"Don't get me wrong General Glazov. I give my utmost regard towards our predicament. In fact, I can give you a solution right this instant." The brown haired woman clad in a body-hugging black militarized _Frock_ coat pulled out a polymer folder and slid it across the table towards General Glazov.

"I see, so your pet project has finally left the ground. Are you sure that it can face up to the empire's Glasgow though? _Brausen Tech_'s mechanized frame, the Panzer-Hummel can barely stand up to these so called Knightmares." General Glazov in her military-grade green long coat expressed doubts after skimming through the document General Wellesley provided for her before she passed it to the person at the head of the table.

"I've always advocated from the beginning that we take a similar approach as Britannia when it comes to the creation of mechanized frames. The Panzer-Hummel clearly lacks the versatility that the Glasgow brings and although it's cheaper, is clearly outmatched in the battlefield. We lose three of those hunks of metal compared to one Knightmare the empire loses which is just absurd. Let's just say that the _Constantine_ is an amalgamation of all that we've learned from the mistakes of _Brausen Tech._" General Wellesley confidently explained to everyone congregated in the room.

"How many are available for deployment and how long will it take to bring them to Brigadier General Wolf?" A brown haired aged man clothed in a white military suit seated at the head of the table asked the young female general with his deep stern voice. All of the persons present directed their attention to him immediately. It seems clear that he's of a higher rank than the lot of them.

"A hundred Sir and it'll take about four days to get them ready and transport them via air from Liverpool to Tripoli." General Wellesley replied in serious manner with all signs of her earlier demeanor extinguished.

"General Walter, contact Brigadier General Wolf immediately and tell him to hold out for five more days until the equipment arrive. General Glazov, we'll be moving up _Operation Nord_ by two weeks, I want you back in Kiev. General Wellesley, contact Arsenal Heavy Industries and get them to produce another four hundred units, I'll speak to the President and the _Council _about it." The man handed them his orders and all of the mentioned personnel chorused their replies of 'Yes sir'.

"It seems the tide of war is finally starting turn in our favor. Let us push through and realize our dream of a free world. Vive la Europe!" His commanding voice reverberated inside the room as he stood up and raised his right hand in a Roman salute.

"Vive la Europe!" The people gathered saluted in unison.

_o_

**_Shunxu Hall, Beijing, China, People's Chinese Federation_**

**_March 3, 2011 atb_**

Li Dazhao, co-founder of the Chinese Communist Party, once believed that the peasantry would play a big role in the revolution of China. Nearly a century has passed since his death and this ideal of his seemed to join him in obscurity. This is proven by looking at the landscape of the most populous nation on the planet wherein one can attest to the fact that it was industry not the peasantry that drove the Federation's surge of growth. With its huge manpower, abundance in natural resources and its driven leadership, the People's Chinese Federation became the world's largest manufacturer of goods and have steered clear of any major conflict since the First Pacific War. This grand hall filled with decorations born of the combination of Chinese tradition and Marxist innuendo is also a product of this boom period that the Federation is currently enjoying. The _Chinese-Collectives Commune Party_, the modern day incarnation of the Chinese Communist Party, has its leadership convening in this hall regularly for discussion of state matters and this morning, it's holding one of these scheduled meetings.

"It seems the time to strike is nigh Chairman Xiao. With Britannia busy dealing with North Africa and Eastern Europe, it is imperative that we take advantage of this rare chance." A short, plump and aged man garbed in a stale green minimalistic long coat accentuated his words on the person seated amongst the round table.

"Do you remember the First Pacific War, Comrade Gonghu? Do you remember _Pearl Harbor_? What we are heading into is another _Pearl Harbor_ if we choose to act blindly like the Japanese." Another man interceded calmly. This young man with long flowing black hair clad in the same minimalist ensemble clearly only in his late teens seemed out of place in this assemblage but the fact that he's here proves that he has considerable influence within the party.

"Comrade Gonghu seems to enjoy getting told off by our young General Xingke. Nevertheless, this is truly a chance that we cannot miss. Although I don't exactly believe that this is the opportunity for any direct military actions." A man with Indian descent and a towering physique pointed that out which earned him mixed reactions from the people seated.

"What do you suggest, that we continue to cower behind these sanctions and embargos we impose on Britannia? This clearly isn't having any effect on the empire's expansionism Comrade Krishnan. If we still have any intention of achieving our ideals of a _Red Asia Pacific_ then I believe we cannot continue this policy of isolationism and any action to that front surely entails some risks General Xingke. Be it as huge a perilousness as Pearl, we must be willing to gamble on it. For the very existence of our society relies on it." Comrade Gonghu declared furiously among the seated men. Before General Xingke or Comrade Krishnan can respond however a very senile bearded man raised his right hand to halt any activity in the hall.

"Comrade Gonghu, I appreciate your enthusiasm yet I cannot bring myself to believe that having a confrontation with the empire at this time would bring about any decisive conclusion with us as the victors. You shouldn't underestimate that _man_ and the people he surrounds himself with." Chairman Ho Xiao, the de facto leader of the party and the federation reminded Gonghu.

"Then what should we do then chairman? Will we just let this opportunity pass us? The reports of the Ministry of State Security indicate that the EU have completed their first fifth generation frame and are now consolidating their forces. If we let the diversion they create be, then I believe we won't be getting another chance for the integration of Japan and the Philippines into the state." Gonghu huffed in discontent. The chairman however merely flashes a devilish smile at his displeasure.

"Comrade Gonghu, there are as many ways to fight wars as much as there are to kill people. Comrade Krishnan, contact Xinhua. We have an important announcement to the world." Chairman Xiao couldn't help but smirk at his train of thought. It seems things might've become just a little tad interesting he thought.

_o_

**_West Point Royal Military Academy, New York, Holy Britannian Empire_**

**_March 3, 2011 atb_**

It was now about six in the evening and Suzaku along with his squad mates are eating their dinner. The grueling physical activities of the day were over and after a quick shower they are now convened in the mess hall. Ever since the sparring incident earlier, Gino seemed to follow Suzaku around. While this may annoy the Japanese lad to a degree, he's still thankful that he found someone that he can speak to without the accompanying bigotry that the Britannians practice. That being said, the occasional slights of "eleven" and "number" still came out of the blonde Britannian's mouth although Suzaku supposed that that's a product of the years the boy spent in this society rather than an unabashed dislike for non-Britannians. Thus Suzaku made a decision that if he can make a positive change on Gino's disposition on non-Britannians then maybe he can do the same for more people in the future. Despite that though, he knew he real reason why he even bothered with associating himself with this person. At the end of the day, he was just lonely.

"So Suzaku, what do you think we'll do tomorrow? Do you think we'll do more of those hand-to-hand fighting stuff?" A cheerful Gino asked while Suzaku was in the middle of eating his beef stew, a standard dish for Britannian servicemen. Gino's pleasant nature did nothing to impede the circulating mumbles of their squad mates ever since their encounter earlier. Suzaku was getting a little annoyed whilst Gino seemed to not mind.

"What's your deal Gino? We all know how numbers are treated yet you still do this. Do you want to have them ostracize you or something? If you want a reason to be beat up then surely you don't need to do all this." Suzaku asked with irritation. Although he was thankful for the Britannian's company he wasn't quite sure what was going on inside Gino's head. He was expecting a serious rebuttal but what he got was unsuppressed laughter.

"Why are you so high strung Suzaku? Who cares about what these idiots think? I like you because you've got skill and you put me in the ground. That's also the reason why I didn't bother with you until now. I thought that you don't have the skill. That said, if you can't handle this simple hostility then you don't deserve to be here, much less be recommended by a prince as are most of these fools. Now that I know that isn't mostly the case, I decided to be your ally." Gino pointed out while raising his voice gaining the irksome gazes of their squad mates. Suzaku was surprised by this. He didn't expect a Britannian other than Lelouch to say such things. This might be his way to achieve his dream he thought. If he becomes skilled enough then maybe he can transcend these racial boundaries and pave the way for better treatment of the Japanese. This brought a smile to his face.

"Yup that's it and besides I know someone like you. She did her best and in the end I let her down. I couldn't let another person like that go to waste due to something stupid such as discrimination." Gino added with a reminiscing tone. _It seems everyone's got their own stuff to think about_ Suzaku thought but this gave him a hint of joy, he thought that starting here he can bridge the gap between the Japanese and the Britannians.

"I see. If that's how it is then I hope we can get along Gino." Suzaku extended his right hand towards Gino which he gladly accepted. Suzaku's days at the academy wouldn't be filled with so much misery after all.

_o_

**_New York airspace, New York, Holy Britannian Empire_**

**_March 3, 2011 atb_**

On his way back from the exhausting day at the Bastion_, _Lelouch was looking outside the window of the VTOL passenger aircraft that he's currently riding in. As he gazed outside through the dusk, what he stumbled upon was the modern landscape of New York City and its immediate vicinities. His thoughts brought him to a realization of how small each and every human being was compared to the world at large. They are much like specks of dust floating in the air at the beck and call of the wind. Lelouch wondered if he was the same as them. He wondered if he was one of those specks of dust so small that it can't resist the tug of the breeze. He wondered if he was one of those beings so small that they can't bring about change to the whole system but instead succumb to it. As his thoughts lingered, he felt more and more melancholic.

"Am I the same as them?" Lelouch asked to no one in particular, his mind seemingly far away. A person however rendered him an answer.

"It's only a matter of preference really. If being a cog in a machine like them gives you certainty then you might as well be the best cog that you can be however if it vexes you that your life is in the hands of some so called scheme then you might as well resort to fight the system, or you could do both. There are no real answers in this world Lelouch. The only question that you need an answer to is whether you want something or not. It doesn't matter if it's wrong in the eyes of many, if you think it's the correct choice then you should do everything in your power to seek it and just hope that in the end everything will be fine. That's just how it is." Nonette counseled the young prince as she held his hand. Lelouch felt comfort at this gesture as he imprinted what she said in his mind.

"How do you always seem to know what I'm thinking Nonette?" An involuntary remark came out of Lelouch but the older female visibly cringed at his question.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Lelouch asked in concern yet was only met with a staggered stare. It took Nonette a few more seconds to shake off her unintended fright.

"No, it's nothing. I just remembered something." She shrugged it off but Lelouch knew differently. He understood that she was hiding something important from him. Based on her current temperament, whatever it was, Lelouch fathomed that either she wasn't doing it willingly or it was something that she needed to do. Images of his father's smug face appeared in his head. That moment he resolved that he'd find out what she was hiding no matter what, if he could help her in any way then he'd have no hesitations in doing so.

Unbeknownst to him however Nonette's right eye shone with a red glow for a mere moment as she hurriedly closed her eyes, all this time never letting go of Lelouch's hand.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well here's chapter two. In this chapter I've shown some of the important events of the story that future chapters might hinge on such as Lelouch's inkling of Nonette's secret, Suzaku's meeting with Gino, Euphemia's current state as well as a glimpse on the opposition against Britannia, the European Union and the People's Chinese Federation. Although the presentation is rather unpolished (I don't have a beta), the contents of this chapter would most definitely play a vital role in the exposition of the rest of the story. I hoped you enjoyed it to some degree.

Now I would like to outline the European Union and People's Chinese Federation to further understand the basis of their existence in the story alongside the changes I've made compared to their parallel entities in the canon universe. I have simplified and streamlined the political structures because it'd be too taxing to take note of so much characters and roles but I hope it still gives my intention of complexity throughout the whole story.

_European Union_ - A state valuing freedom and liberty as was with its canon counterpart although without the absurd anti-Japanese discrimination that was inherent in Akito the exiled. The same governmental structure with a President elected from a council of representatives from each member state. Military planning is handled solely by the EU-Central Strategic Planning Council (EU-CSPC), a congregation of military representatives from each member state, which in turn elect a Consul-General among them to act as their leader and final decision maker. The President and the council needs to approve any major military operations.

_Notable Institutions:_

Council of Forty, EU-CSPC, European Union-Advanced Technologies Institute, Anti-Britannian Russo Initiative (Rebel forces in Britannian occupied Russia), Arsenal Heavy Industries, Brausen Tech

_Some characters from the EU:_

General Francois Renard - French representative to the EU-CSPC, Commander of the French State Army

General Anthony Walter - German representative to the EU-CSPC, Commander of the German State Army

General Elizabeth Wellesley - Neo-Britannian/British representative to the EU-CSPC, Head of the Weapons Division of the EU-ATI

General Mischa Glazov - Free Russian representative to the EU-CSPC, Commander of the Free-Russian Army and the Anti-Britannian Russo Initiative

Brigadier General Anthony Wolf - Commander of the 101st EU Combined Legion, Vice-Commander of the German State Army, Most renowned soldier of the EU, _Wolfgang_

_o_

_People's Chinese Federation__ - _A state built on the tenets of Marxism (as opposed to Maoism) although with some forms of limited free-market economy with certain parallels to modern China in our world. It is headed by the modern incarnation of the Chinese Communist Party, Chinese-Collectives Commune Party and it is the world's largest manufacturer of goods of which consists mainly of electronics, clothing, industrial equipment, and processed foods. It is also the nation with the largest population on earth. Governance is handled by the leadership of the Chinese-Collectives Commune Party, the Elders four. The state retains the Chinese Imperial lineage alive for spiritual/symbolic leadership.

_Notable Institutions:_

Elders four, Ministry of State Security, Xinhua Affairs Agency, Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Ministry of Domestic Development

_Some characters from the PCF:_

General Li Xingke - Youngest of the Elders four, Commander of the Federation Army, Hero of the People, _Tiger of the Orient_

Comrade Xian Gonghu - Head of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs,

Comrade Muheedin Krishnan – Head of the Ministry of Domestic Development

Chairman Ho Xiao – Chairman of the Chinese-Collectives Commune Party, de facto leader of the Federation, former head of the Ministry of State Security

Lu Xiao - PCF's Master Spy, eldest son of Chairman Ho Xiao

_o_

Some in-story concepts:

_Vrai Europa_ - an elitist concept born out of the aristocracy that survived the revolution in Europe which states that the borders of France and Germany constitute what is called "true Europe" and other countries outside this sphere are in fact only a subsidiary member of the European continent.

_Red Asia Pacific _- a popular concept among the PCF that states the consolidation of the entire Asia Pacific (East Asia and Southeast Asia) into the federation much like Japan's concept of the _Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere_ during the First Pacific War.

**Next Chapter:** Post-war Japan


End file.
